


Sex Bomb

by Telesilla



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Baseball, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath was like waking up with the worst hangover ever, compounded by the fact that you'd participated in a huge, hours long orgy with your team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sex Pollen trope on the trope meme.

Later they learned that it wasn't exactly a terrorist attack or maybe it was but there was no political agenda involved, just a "because we can" anarchist mentality. Not that anyone cared at the time.

The chemicals drifted into the clubhouse just as everyone was getting suited up. George wasn't sure who noticed it first, but he remembered Buster saying, "why's it so hot in here?" just before he turned, grabbed Timmy and shoved him against the wall. George just stared because Timmy wasn't complaining at all; in fact, he was yanking at the buttons on Buster's jersey.

After that, things got a little fuzzy. It was hot, or at least it felt hot; George remembered thinking he was burning up. He remembered seeing Belt going down on his knees in front of Pagan. He remembered Pence and Crawford tearing each other's clothes off and Cain and Vogey doing pretty much the same thing.

And he remembered being shoved against a wall himself, so hard and fast that he barely had time to get his hands up to keep his face from hitting the wall. "Gonna fuck you so hard," someone said as they reached around for his fly. Someone...it was Javy and yeah, getting fucked really hard by Javy sounded like the best thing ever. 

It was, too; Javy pounded into him and George pushed back just as urgently. He was yelling at some point, urging Javy to do it harder, to get him off. And Javy did just that, reaching around and jacking George's dick as hard as he could. 

The next several hours were a blur of sex, sex and more sex. He thought Blanco blew him at one point and he was pretty sure he fucked Timmy, but that was all he could recall.

The aftermath was like waking up with the worst hangover ever, compounded by the fact that you'd participated in a huge, hours long orgy with your team. And yet, the Giants kind of had it easy compared to the rest of the City. At least, Cain said later, they all knew and trusted each other. Sure, it had taken over a week before they could even look at each other and, once the season finally started up again, they took a lot of shit from fans and other teams during away games, but at least.. at least they hadn't had dangerous, wild sex with a bunch of strangers.

A month later, just as George was just about to turn the TV off and settle down to sleep, someone knocked at his hotel room door.

"Hey," Javy said. "Can I....

"Yeah sure," George said, stepping back. He still felt awkward around Javy, even though he was fine with Timmy and Blanco. Thing was, he didn't want to forget what happened with Javy. Thing was, he wanted it to happen again.

"I can't stop thinking about it," Javy said. George gestured toward one of the chairs but Javy shook his head and started pacing. "And it's not Belt or Pablo or Bum I'm thinking about."

"Really?" George said and maybe it was stupid, but he couldn't help feeling a little hopeful. "Because I'm...I'm having the same problem."

"You know...Timmy and Buster...."

Timmy and Buster, as far as everyone knew, pretty much picked up right where they'd left off.

"Yeah," George said. "So, you wanna see what it's like when we're not under the influence?"

"Yeah, I think I do," Javy said. "See there's this one thing we never did that day."

Before George could ask, Javy stepped forward and rested a hand on George's shoulder. When he tugged a little, George stepped forward until he was right in Javy's space. They looked at each other for a long moment because this was big, this wasn't anything that could be explained away by random super aphrodisiacs.

In the end, it was George who leaned up and kissed Javy. He was careful and gentle and it was nothing like that day; he was doing this on his own. He was kissing Javy because he wanted to.

"So," he said when they finally pulled back. "You wanna make out?"

"Yeah," Javy said with a grin. "But we should take it slow."

_-end-_


End file.
